The Fallen Savior
by The Final Conduit
Summary: The nature of the multiverse is that all things are possible. In one future, the Juubi was sealed inside of one man. In the other, it was divided into nine beasts and sealed into different people. Cole enters the latter world, holding the Juubi within himself. The sad thing is, he doesn't even realize it. At least before hell returned to his life. Takes place before Pein battle.
1. Rebirth

Cole MacGraph was a man that held many titles.

Some called him "The terrorist."

Few called him, "Savior."

Most called him, "The Demon of Empire City."

In all honesty, Cole himself was sure none of those titles fit his actual personality at all.

He would describe himself as, "A regular guy given powers." If ever asked about how he thought of himself.

Guess that name didn't really have the best ring to it.

Whether he really had been given a regular name or not, he'd never tell.

After all, he was just... stuck inside of this pit.

All around him there was only darkness, with him being the only person there.

He was all alone.

Not that he hadn't ever felt utterly alone before...

But this, however, was just...

He couldn't even describe it.

He had a thought of where he was.

Limbo.

It only made sense, as he was dead, but killed so many despite the amount of good he had done in the past

It somehow had the ability to make him just want to reflect on everything... every last moment of his life he could remember...

He could see and hear the Blast, the event that gave him powers, replay in his mind again, over and over, the endless screams piercing his ears, the dawn of that fateful morning having a crimson sunrise, the countless bodies that littered the ground around him like trash...

Then, in a flash, the events following that went through his mind.

He ran, tried running, almost died, then...

"Zeke... Trish..." he tried whispering, but could only mouth the words.

Everything horrible that happened to them went through his mind roughly, and he could do nothing to stop the tormenting images.

Zeke...

He was running from the hellish onslaught of bullets, falling to what many would have no problem thinking of death as he burst through the side of a bridge...

Trish...

She fell, her scream seeming to slow down time itself, even Cole as he sprinted with every ounce of speed that he could muster to save her. That sickening crunch, those tear filled eyes as she spoke of how she loved him...

These images, and many more, plagued his mind, refusing ever so stubbornly to leav him alone, instead seeming to penetrate harder into Cole's skull.

He remembered the Ray Sphere, a device that could bring a person unimaginable power at the cost of the people around them, trying to destroy it, despite his own disgraceful and degrading want to use the Sphere again.

He remembered John, a NSA agent who died right when he used his powers to destroy the Sphere.

There was nothing left of him except for ashes afterwards...

Or so he thought.

John's words after making a sudden reappearance, without showing any signs of it being a hallucination or ghost.

His words seemed to bite through him coldly, his crimson eyed glare mixing nicely with the ice that lightly coated his voice, "The Ray Sphere tore me apart, atom by atom. But a part of my consciousness remained." His glare had intensified greatly then, as if it had been to his knowledge that he would end up that way, "I had to put myself back together... do you even know how hard that is?"

A large pang of guilt hit him when he heard those words, digging into him, gnawing away at him within the nothing that had suddenly filled him.

At the time he acted as though he didn't really care, not evem bothering to apologize.

Maybe it was because, within his claret gaze, it only showed a rage that was like a flame, one that no words could ever quench.

Maybe it was because he was so shocked to find out John himself was alive.

Either way, he didn't know.

He wondered what it must've been like, having to do the things he had before death but dying so heroically.

Maybe it was for the better.

After all, the world would have no real use for him anymore once he finished his journey...

He tried to force out the thoughts in his mind.

He had long since lost track of how long he'd been there. It could've been merely minutes or decades for all he knew.

But he needed to get out of here... he needed to escape those endless images...

Suddenly, a light burned in front of his face, followed by searing pain. He landed harshly onto his back, on the cold hard ground. The light still seared into his face and right onto his closed eyes.

Was the light heaven...?

Was it something else...?

Cole very quickly lost the ability to care.

Anything... ANYTHING, was better than that limbo world...

And like a man who was about to breathe the breath that could potentially save their life, he opened his eyes with the same eagerness.

Only to come upon a sight that surprised him.

A teenaged girl stood over him, her long flowing navy blue hair and pale lavender eyes encasing the features that held a face that held a large amount of worry.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice shy and hesitant.

"I'm fine." Cole groaned, holding his ribs a he tried getting up.

Damn it... if he hadn't remembered what had happenned recently, he would be in several doubts as to why he was so beat up.

Actually, as he recalled everything that happened, he was actually in a lot of confusion as to why he was here...

"Are you sure?" Her voice broke him from his thoughts, "You look as though you'll..." She trailed off, reaching out her hands hesitantly as if to try to help him up but wondering how he would react.

"I'll be fine once I move around a bit..." Cole looked around, getting up slowly but steadily, activating his radar pulse to look through his surroundings.

However, as he gazed upon the sights that he took in as he looked around, he saw something he never would've expected.

He was in the middle of the rooftop of a building that held a crater around him, with the surrounding buildings shining brightly in the night.

In the distance, Cole could make out a mountain, one of which that reminded him of Mount Rushmore, in the sense that it held different faces perfectly structured into it.

Looking around, Cole could only come to terms with one thought.

He sure was a hell long way from home.

* * *

A/N: Any thoughts?


	2. Power

Cole looked around in a surprised manner, wondering to any God as to how he had gotten here.

It was daytime, the bright golden ball of light shining down at him obnoxiously, blinding him momentarily as he gazed up at it.

People were bustling happily throughout the village, not a single care in the world.

"Hey," he turned to his companion, who had identified herself as Hinata, "Could you tell me where I am again?"

"You're in Konohagakure..." she said quietly.

Cole nodded, knowing from past experiences that those words meant 'Leaf Village' in Japanese.

He had never really taken that much interest in language, at least before the blast, so if one ever heard him understanding another language other than his native tongue, let alone CONVERSE outside his native tongue, then they would either wonder if that was really Cole or really just him pretending.

The actual thing that got him interested was the undeniable fact that some people who had recently moved into Empire City just didn't KNOW english. Sure, in his high school years he took the required language courses in order to actually graduate, but he could've been sleeping in class or stayed awake the whole time and no one would see the difference in his barely passing grades.

Cole simply never saw the importance until it was too late.

He ran into someone who obviously and desperately needed help with something, yet Cole didn't take much time knowing that the language he spoke was in fact Spanish.

A child's life would have ended if it weren't for the fact that there was someone who was an interpreter that just happened to pass by.

Cole still mentally cursed his past mistake.

If only he'd...

He would always stop mid-thought before he began berating himself.

Go too far with those thoughts and he'd eventually go too far.

In that moment, any sensible person would ask how Cole knew Japanese and was fluent in it.

The answer simply lied with the fact that he convinced Kuo to teach him several languages while they were on the boat.

By the time Cole came to New Marais, he knew about three languages other than English: Espanol, Swahili, and (of course) Japanese.

This was below what Cole hoped for, but he really didn't complain. Sure, albeit he was good at Espanol, he really had a lot of difficulty learning the latter two, especially Japanese.

'So... many... damn... characters!' Cole would often think, almost to the point of an overflowing frustration that would send him to start attacking the ever so innocent blye sky.

He never really had a chance to use his expansive language in his short time in New Marais, but now it seemed to have paid off at long last.

He recalled these memories, then looked back at Hinata, noting how she looked so similar to...

"Would you mind telling me your last name Hinata?" Cole stopped walking through the streets, glancing back at her pale eyes.

She seemed surprised by this, and stopped curtly, "It-It's Hyuuga. I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

Cole nodded, said his thanks, then kept walking to a place he had no idea about, mentally laughing at himself for even having such a thought.

For a moment, he actually thought she looked like Kuo...

Letting his mind shift to reality, he realized he really was just walking aimlessly, trying to put his insane sense of direction into work.

He looked around the village, it somehow reminding him of home...

He shook those thoughts away quickly, walking faster.

He had several feelings in those moments, yet the largest one was that one feeling... the one he always got when there was trouble...

Though he felt a of he were just adjusting to a new place, he sent out his "Radar Pulse", as Zeke named it, just to be safe.

He saw the 'pulse' burst from his mind, expanding his senses and hearing while also giving him a momentary look at a person's skeleton, a power he aquired from John.

But this time it went out farther than before.

It went out farther abd farther, and he could see everything from every angle. He could even see behind his own head!

A gasp from behind him broke him from his surprise at the unknown upgrade to his radar pulse, and as it wore off Cole could glimpse Hinata cover her own mouth in shock.

He turned to her, wondering what was wrong.

Could she sense him using her radar pulse?

"Y-You can use it?" Hinata stuttered in surprise, so appalled that she took a step back while lowering her hands.

Cole raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was talking about, "If you mean my radar pulse... then yeah, I can use it." Cole said after a moment.

"No... do that again!"

Cole was surprised.

This side of her wasn't the type of vibe he got from her!

But still Cole complied, sending out his radar pulse once more.

She watched intently, her eyes widening. "Who... when... how did you learn to use it?"

"Use what?" Cole was getting creeped out by her sudden change in attitude.

"The Byakugan!" Hinata concentrated, her expression hardening, the veins in her face seeming to pop out unnaturally. "It's the Kekkai Gekkai of the Hyuuga clan! How can you use it?"

Cole was weirded out by the way she looked at him at the next moment.

"Wait... how can you... you don't have any chakura so how can you..." she looked at him with eyes wide as plates.

Cole wondered how she could tell he used radar pulse, or Byakugan, or whatever it was called! He saw that she seemed to be able to hold it for a long time, whereas his only lasted mere seconds.

And so, he tried it himself.

He used his radar pulse once more, but this time he seemed to concentrate more on the expansive wave that rippled through the air.

Cole's eyes widened.

He could see everything!

And as he looked at the glass in the window window beside him, Cole saw that his veins threatened to pop right inside his face.

The pulse now, and he even reached near the mountain of faces!

Cole couldn't believe it.

There was so much stuff to take in!

Especially -

His radar pulse came across seven different people who all stood on a rooftop, and Cole could hear a bit of their words as one spoke.

"Look at these humans. All so caught up in their false peace."

They all wore black cloaks that came to their feet almost with red clouds dotting them.

But the thing that surprised Cole was how red the pulse made them look when it reached them.

It was so red it was claret!

The pulse's effects wore off in his distraction, and he could only see them all begin leaping and disappearing before it wore off.

"Hey," Cole tried to yell in warning, "There's someone -"

A cantankerous explosion drowned out his voice.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to say now that Cole being able to use Byakugan will be explained later on.**


	3. Healing

Another crash shook the ground, and Cole lost his balance.

He looked around, blurs going through the air as each created an explosion.

What the hell was-

"I have to go!" The girl disappeared in a blur, so fast that it made Cole wonder if she were a conduit.

But... No, that didn't make any sense...

Conduits were all supposed to be dead... extinct...

But then, HE was still-

A gust of wind made him cross his arms over his face, shielding his face as dust flew at him.

He looked from under his arms, seeing multiple people sprawled on the ground, all injured.

His eyes widened, then hardened.

Whether he was supposed to be alive or not, he already knew what he had to do.

He ran to the closest one, then looked at the people around him.

They were too far apart...

He pulled one person up, ignoring their groans, and dragged them closer to the center of the imaginary circle Cole made in his mind's eye.

As he continued to do this, it was only when he had started moving the last person when someone showed up.

Cole looked up and saw a girl wearing a blue headband, with a strange symbol on the center of the forehead plate.

She looked at him for a moment, then shook her head, quickly going to one of the fallen people.

"Thank you," she said in the Japanese Tongue, "But I'll take care of them."

Before Cole could respond, she placed her hands on a wound someone had.

A blue aura appeared to Cole's eyes as she moved her hand over it, and to his surprise, the wound closed completely after a long time.

He looked at her, surprised.

So she was a conduit...

However, despite her powers, "Let me handle this." Cole knelt down, positioning himself so he had a clear lock on on one of the injured.

"Please, I'm a medic ninja. It's my job to help, not yours. I appreciate your help but-" She began with a slightly irritated tone (didn't this guy know about medic ninjas?), but Cole had already sparked electricity in his hands, pressing his palms against the injured person closest to him.

A wave of electricity pulsed as the person retched up at the touch.

And each person the wave hit felt something similar to the first person.

The medic ninja obviously looked surprised at this, and then felt her eyes become wider than before when she saw the people all rise up slowly, looks on par with hers.

"I don't care if it's your job. I do what I can." The man said without a glimmer of self doubt in his voice, "Get to safety." He directed, activating Radar Pulse again and looking around, then pointing in one direction, "Go there. No conflict seems to be happening there."

She blinked, watching as the civilians hesitated, then all of them began running in the direction the man pointed.

"Come on, let's check to see if there are others who need our help." He gave her his hand, pulling her up as she got on her feet.

The girl gave him a questioning look as he turned around, seeing his temples suddenly become very veined, looking around.

Someone with the Byakugan...

"Are you a ninja?" She asked, running after him as he suddenly began running in one direction.

"Frankly, I don't jump on buildings and wear all black wherever I go." He stated bluntly, finding another group and healing them quickly, oblivious to the girl's stare, "So no, I'm not a ninja."

Before she could try to help, the people were already on their feet, his fingers directing them to safety.

She stared in slight shock as they went past her.

"Then where did you learn that justu?" She ran with him again, actually getting to help as he found the next group, most of the people spread out.

He actually stopped, blue eyes looking at her strangely, "Justu?"

He shook his head after a moment however, then began dragging people closer to each other.

Realizing what he was doing, she helped him, pulling the people closer to each other, then the man using his powers to instantly heal them.

It still shocked her whenever she saw it.

He kept doing it faster than most medic ninjas could manage.

And the way he didn't need to use the healing justu on certain places and could instead just use it and heal their entire body.

...He must have been either a healing maniac or had some type of special bloodline...

But, he obviously was a part of the Hyuuga clan (though his appearance said otherwise, the Byakugan couldn't simply be picked up by just anyone), yet he didn't know what justu was, heck not even what a ninja was...

"Hey, can you tell me your name?" He looked up at her, meeting her light green eyes, just having started with the eight group of people.

"My name's Sakura Haruno." She dragged another person across the ground, carefully moving them around debris.

"I'm Cole MacGrath." He responded, his last name only leaving Sakura with the former choice in her head to assume, pulling the third person of the group together.

Then he clapped his hands together again, rubbing them and forming static, lowering it down to the person and watching the wave reach the three.

"Okay, we should probably get going faster." Cole turned to the sound of explosions, "I can see them coming closer..."

Sakura looked over a large pile of debris, then felt her eyes widen as she saw the black cloak, red clouds dotting the fabric.

Akatsuki.

It seemed to be a man with spiky orange hair, speaking to a woman with two pigtails in her blonde hair.

Her master, the Fifth Hokage Tsunade.

"Cole, keep healing everyone!" She yelled, then jumped through the air, disappearing before Cole could respond.

He only nodded silently after a minute, knowing he'd have to help the wounded.

Whatever was going on, Cole couldn't help feeling that it wouldn't end well for a while.

But then, the fact that this place was in ruins now might have influenced that type of thinking.

Without another thought, Cole ran to help other people.

Sure, he wanted to know what was going on, but he knew those people mattered more than his own curiosity.

And if that Sakura girl was of any indication, those "medic ninja" would probably really need his help.

Very badly.

* * *

As he ran after healing his twentieth group, Cole suddenly stopped, looking around himself.

How far had he gone at this point?

After all, it had been several minutes after Sakura had left to do God knows what, he'd probably need directions for the way to each point.

After all, it was always easy for Cole to get lost whenever in new surroundings.

That was the main reason why he went to a college close to Empire City instead of farther away; at least he'd know what to do and where to go.

He sighed.

Forget it...

He could just ask some of the people for directions, couldn't he?

Though he mentally nodded to himself, part of him rebutted this.

Probably his manly pride complaining...

Regardless, Cole started climbing up the debris, climbing steadily until reaching the top.

Then he looked over a large village turned battlefield.

His eyes went wide, not believing the amount of people dead on the ground several feet below him.

He scowled then, about to do an Ice Jump when he heard a voice.

A woman's voice.

"Do you know where the Nine Tails, Naruto Uzumaki, is?"

He turned to see a woman with several piercings on her face, purple hair tied up.

"No, I'm not sure I've ever seen someone by that name..." He said slowly, knowing even without his radar pulse that she was bad news, her cold unforgiving look matching that of her black cloak, red clouds covering it in various places.

As though to prove his point, white cards appeared from her, and they would move to her will, her arms moving them.

"Then you're worthless. Die."

* * *

A/N: Konan vs. Cole next chapter.

Sorry for my delay, and sorry if this chapter could've been better.

I'm several hours up late right now as I try to write this.

I guess I'm just tired.


End file.
